


The Only Way

by G1NT0



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, How Do I Tag, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Quantum Realm, Triumph Division
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G1NT0/pseuds/G1NT0
Summary: Before Thanos’ snap, Dr. Strange looked over 14,000,605 ways on how to save the universe. They were successful in only one timeline. Seeing what needs to be done, he does all he can to set up all the events that need to occur to get on that path. Somehow this includes transferring some of his past knowledge and memories to another human the universe has chosen. Will that person really be the a vital puzzle piece to bring everybody back?





	The Only Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on Ao3. Sorry if you find any mistakes, I have no one proofreading this. This chapter’s song is “I Warned You” by Good Morning (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=NwSOui01rR8). Please enjoy!

"There have been reports of alien beings in New York that has done much destruction. The police has reported no casualties, but much collateral damage. A giant ring shaped flying ship was spotted with Iron Man flying up as it disappeared into the sky. Now I have James there on the scene, with the attack's aftermath. James?"

"Yeah hey Linda. I'm here on..."

Mav dropped her spoon and fork back on the table. Her eyes glued to their tv blasting all the reports about the alien attack. _There was another one on New York?! That city really gets beaten up by aliens._ She hopped off her seat and attempted to raise the volume, but got a chastise from Sunny. Landing on the couch, she squinted at the slow moving captions and tried to retrieve as much information as she could.

Footsteps of Sunny coming from the hallways made their way into the kitchen, seeing Mav's unfinished meal abandoned on the table.

"Oh! Ano 'to?! Tapos ka na (Oh! What is this?! Are you done eating)?!" She yelled over about to pick up the plate. The older lady eyes the surroundings to see Mav on the couch intently glued on the tv. "Oh...the attacks."

Mav's head whipped back towards her and looked at the plate, "Wait! Hindi pa ako tapos (Wait! I'm not finished)," she muttered for a bit trying to wrap her ahead around things. The girl pointed at the television, "When did this start?"

Sunny put the plate back down with a sigh and made her way into the kitchen to start doing the dishes. "It was around 9 in New York Time, so 6 ish for us."

Jumping up from the sofa, the young girl went back to the table to finish her meal and thought about all the events. She didn't even see any news on Twitter when she opened it not too long ago. Going back on her phone, she pulled up the app and scanned the news section. "Okay now you're news," she mumbled seeing all the articles posted in threads. Clicking the latest tweets, hundreds of posts of first hand victims complaining and posting pictures of all the harm done.

It was always things like this that pained Mav. Big horrible events that couldn't be prevented and badly effected so many people. There was always a feeling of the want to help and just reach through the screen to be able to be there and give aid. But there she was. Just some person sitting in a chair unable to do anything. Sunny noticed her expression and continued to wash the dishes. Of course she was freaking out too, was Tony okay? Is SHIELD going to handle this? Was SHIELD even still a thing?

The aura of wanting to help, but unable to surrounded the young girl. Sunny couldn't help, but remember the girl's mother. Why did there have to be such strong similarities despite them never really meeting?

"Pakainin mo ang chickens (Feed the chickens)," Sunny blurted out, not looking away from what she was doing."There's some new eggs too. Tend the garden while you're at it."

Mav internally groaned and put down her phone. Of course she was used to doing chores. Even full on farming. Except the westernized teen angst and moodiness was catching up to her. It was inevitable. Shoving the phone in her back pocket, she quickly finished what was left on the plate, giving it to Sunny to wash and dressed up for the outside work. Thankfully it's wasn't too hot, so wearing the hat was not needed. _Thank goodness._

She scooped the bag of feed from shed and made her way to the chicken coop. Thoughts of the attack still echoed in her brain. Now that those accords were in place, the Avengers couldn't stop any weird aliens like the did back then. _Who was going to protect Earth? Tony Stark was gone and went after the big donut ship._ _Who else was there to save them?_ There was always a mysterious group of people handling things like this. Especially when all that ATCU stuff was ok tv and dangerous individuals with abilities were running around. _Are they gonna save us all?_

All these questions continued on in the girl's mind. Chores were done more slowly, all full with deep pondering about everything. Maybe we should hide in the panic room. Something bad might happen and at least we're already there. There's wifi and supplies anyways down there. Sunny looked out the window and saw Mav steadily completing her task. Eyes glazed over in deep thinking. There was nothing that could be done, Sunny just carried on doing her chores around the house.

By the time dinner rolled around, the table was as silent as ever. The dull, quiet lull of the news still popping up with updates filled as white noise. Sunny could tell the girl was trying to secretly hear all the reports. But she was never good at hiding things.

"Natapos mo ba ang lahat ng homework today (Did you finish all your homework today)?" She spoke up, trying to get Mav's attention away from the tv. The girl simply nodded and went back to softly chewing on her food. Trying to continue the conversation, "Since madami ka na harvest kanina, ba ka puwede natin i-benta ang ilan d'yan bukas (Since you harvested a lot earlier, maybe we can sell some tomorrow)."

Mav's eyes perked up and Sunny gave a big smile back, knowing she got the teen's attention.

"Talaga (Really)?"

Sunny nodded. "Matagal na tayo hindi nagbebenta. Hindi naman natin makakain lahat ng mga gulay at fruits d'yan (We haven't sold anything in a long time. It's not like we can eat all the vegetables and fruits there)."

The plan tomorrow had seem to encapture the young one's mind and Sunny just laid back, giving a sigh of relief. Mav finished her dinner and both of their dishes, immediately washing them right after. They had to get out all the old crates and signs to get the sales ready for tomorrow.

"Why don't you make some signs for the fruits and veggies tomorrow," Sunny smiled, giving a warm pat on Mav's shoulder. "Ako na maghugas (I'll do the washing up)."

With a bright smile back, the kid left the kitchen and rushed downstairs to her room. It gave Sunny a warm feeling seeing her excited. With her busy working and all, they barely got to spend quality time together. Despite being safe in the little town, but in the two years they've been there, Mav hasn't even been downtown. As she squeeze more dish soap onto the sponge, Sunny let out a sigh. Was she even taking good care of the kid? Was the kid feeling cared for? This was never something she was ready for, didn't want to be ready for. It was definitely the strangest SHIELD mission she's ever had. Mav was sweet, but the older one knew she was going to start asking questions one day. Why they were hiding? Why she never got to go outside?

Her heart hurt knowing this wasn't a life any child should be living. Almost having disdain for the kid's mom because this was all her idea. The time was 8:45 and the news was still blaring about the events that unfolded in New York. Nothing was being fixed and no services there to take care of things. Maybe SHIELD really did fall. Maybe there was no one else to save them all. Drying the last place and safety tucking it away in the cupboards, Sunny stood there only staring at the tv.

All the feelings had splashed her in the face and she felt a tear run down her cheeks. A quiet groan left her throat and she rubbed it away. This is why she would have never had an actual SHIELD agent. Too emotional. Her heart sank to the bottom of her chest as she closed the tv and got ready for the night.

All the doors were locked. Curtains closed to let not a single drop of moonlight in. Alarm system on and all done from the watch on her wrist. They were safe. Getting into bed she only looked at the files on her desk. Mav's files. She had to tell her. Tell her everything. It wasn't fair. But it could also just endanger them more. Sunny's heart broke. As sleep caught up to her, silent drops continued to roll down her face. Because she knew it was only going to break her heart even more when she had to tell the kid.

-

Mav cut out the last sign and contently lay it on top of the pile. Tomorrow was going to be awesome. Glancing at her phone it had already been 21:54. She had taken her darn time to get the signs looking all pretty and it was worth it. Turning the music blaring from her phone, she walked into the bathroom next door to get ready for bed. Hopefully they will have a good selling tomorrow. There was always someone outside walking about.

Once all the nightly routines had reached their end, Mav glanced up the stairs to see all the lights off. Ate Sunny must have been asleep by now. Going back to her room, she had closed the door and locked it behind her. A weird habit, but it was something she had just been grown accustomed doing. Hoping on her bed, she let out a happy sigh. Today was productive. It made the young girl feel good. Most days were a bit boring with all her school online. Except tomorrow she might have some social interactions with someone and that was always something to look forward to.

Even though she to sleep, Mav gave a few more minutes on her phone. She didn't want to stay up late to the point of waking up at noon. More posts updated about people in New York, a bit less now since it was later at night for the folks over there. Iron Man was still no where to be seen. A pit of nervousness gathered in Mav's stomach. She clicked on a video that was shaky and was filmed at a distance. At first it showed Tony Stark next two strangers with orange circle things coming out of their hands and what looks like the missing Dr. Banner.

"That's impossible," she whispered continuing to squint at the bad quality.

The camera angle quickly swivelled to two alien looking creatures. One tall and not gonna lie, Voldemort looking guy. Then the other looking like a rocky Hulk. It was in the middle of the street with ruined cars and front store widows.

"Hear me..." It announced, hands waving in the air with emphasis. "...and rejoice. You are about to die in the hands of the Children of Thanos."

"Thanos?"

"Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to-"

"I'm sorry," the camera quickly turned back to Tony Stark who just interputted the alien being, not seeming to care for their weird speech. "Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here." There was a few snickers coming from behind the camera.

The tall and noseless one started speaking again, "Stonekeeper...does this chattering animal speak for you?"

The camera person started zooming in on one of the mysterious men next to Tony Stark. "Certainly not. I speak for myself," He made some sick looking hand movements and orange glowy spheres appeared at his hands. "There's no trespassing in this city and on this planet." The other one did the same thing and started walking towards the aliens.

"Who are those guys?" Someone spoke from behind the camera.

"I don't know man," another one said. "But that was some Naruto shit right there."

Mav couldn't help, but wheeze a little despite the scary situation unfolding on the screen.

"It means get lost squidward!" Tony quipped.

The video paused with the classic airhorns blaring and the damnnn meme playing right after. _Oh my gosh, I didn't even consider that._ Mav swiped away and was shocked at how people in her generation made stuff like this. _There will always be memes, even when we are being invaded by aliens._ She turned off her phone and set it aside, plugging the charger in. The seriousness of the situation still clouded her mind.

_Who was Thanos? That guys said we would die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. We're gonna die?_ T _hey did come from the big, donut spaceship._ Mav flipped to her side now feeling even more antsy about the situation. Familiar feelings of wanting to help bit at her again, but yet the feeling of powerlessness invaded her. _Why can't I just be able to help? How about Spiderman? Maybe these guys were too scary for him. I would be scared too._

Shaking her head, Mav tried to snuggle more into bed and closed her eyes. It would get better tomorrow. It would get better tomorrow. Those phrases repeated in her head. That's how it was back then and that's how it will be also tomorrow. The Avengers always saved the day. She scoffed at herself and frowned. Even if half of them are missing and locked up. After moments of quietness, her eyelids began to feel heavy. Sleep was catching up to her. The warmness of bed and continuous full of the floor fan was lulling her to sleep. As she felt the comfiness i'd sleep take over, there was **A SWISH.**

Never in Mav's life did she ever turn back faster. Right in front of her eyes, some familiar glowly circles stared appearing in front of her. As the circle got bigger, an image was become clearer from the other wide. Some ochre looking dust began to drift in. It was a place she had never seen anything like before. Something at out Star Wars or something. Mav sat up, eyes bolting around the room to look for something to get a hold of. _Not trying to get kidnapped by aliens today!_

Jumping off her bed she ran away from the circle and reached for the box under her bed. Pulling it, she quickly scavenged to her weapon. A foot started to step out of the circle and Mav reached out for the only thing to defend herself with. The figure stepped forward and Mav whacked out her best defense. Some old life saber that Sunny gave her that didn't even light up or make sound effects. Mav stared at the man on the other end.

_No freakin' way._

"You were going to threaten me with a toy life saber?" The man asked surprised, eyesbrows arching as he flicked it away from his face. "Okay no time for this. I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. A huge catastrophic universal event will occur not too long from now. And for some reason you are the universe's best choice. Congratulations on winning the raffle."

Every word coming out of this Strange guy's mouth was only having Mav grip the life saber tighter. "Y-you're the guy from New York with the g-glowy things. W-what-why?!"

He rolled his eyes and looked back at the portal behind him. Off in the distant, there seemed to be some people arguing. There were others with him?! "You're not my choice exactly either. Look there's no time kid. Now this is going to feel weird and I deeply apologise for the future I will have to bring upon you. But you are successful at the end, but I'm warning you. It's going to be a hell of a trip."

Before Mav could even run away towards the door, Strange started chanting some sort of spell and hand movements reminiscent from the video. She tried backing away from him at first and then all of a sudden he charged towards her, fingers connected along her temples. Before the girl could even flinch away there was a sudden

Energy.

Energy.

Power.

Memories.

Christine.

Tony.

Peter.

Titan.

Thanos.

14, 000, 501.

Kamar-Taj.

Eye of Agamotto.

Spells. Spells. Spells. Spells. Information. Surgery. The accident. Jobless. Love. Astral. Banner. Wong. Sanskrit. e̶̤͇͉͉̮̭̰̼̩̤̥̝̪̔̀͊̀͂́͋̔̉͆̓̉̃́̉͘͘͠͝͝͝ͅv̷̧̢̢͓̪͔̳̝̻͈̻͎̗͍̞̹̮̯͉̬̺͍̟̻̾͂̾̒͋̋̀͑̀̋̾͒̈͗́̀̉̿̇͌̀̾͝e̵̢̥̦̲̣̊̏̀r̴͙̫͊͊̂̋͑̏͆̊͛̊͑̋̈́͆͊̉̊͘͘͘͘͠͝y̷̩̦͖͇̰̬͎̥͈̹̻͌̏̏̽̃̍̀͗́̿̅́̾̏̿̕͝͠͝ţ̷̡̡̡̛̫̜͍̲̹̮͔̼̩̲͈̜̱͂͗͌̏͗͜͜ͅĥ̵̡̟̙̞̲̬͛͌̑̄̏͊̈̂́̉͝͝ͅi̵̤͎͈͚̺̳̤͖̙̹̺̐̈̃͜n̸̨͈̯̺̳̟̲̈͋͐g̸̢̡͔̫̤̯̲̠̠̰̭̱̮̜͍͍̞̯̫̮̐̿͌̇͗̀̇̑͒̈́͂̽̉́̓͘͠͝ͅ.̵̡̺̤̖͍͓̼̱͉̻̦̭̣̫̫̫̼̰͎̀̇̍͐̀̆̀̈́͑̔̏̉̏̇̔͘̚͜͜ͅ ̵̡̢̨̼͈̞̝͕͖̻̜̣͙̙̳̮̭̖͎͐̆̉̈́̅͒̍̅͜͜͜͠É̴̱̦͒̉͑̓͛̑͆͗̒̆̑͂̈̈́̈͊͆͊̕͘͝͝n̷̡̡̡̛̛̘̫̠͚͎͍̰̫̙̱̱̯͔͔̜̜̮͛̈̄̑̅́́̈́̾͌̆̈́̋̈́̍̽͊́̓͘͝ͅẽ̴̢̱̘͕͐̈̚͘ͅȓ̶̢̳̦͉̠̫̫̙̩̫̺̝͓̝̥̺̹̘̼͙͖̆̊̄̍̈́̍̊̂͐̎͆̇̈́͆̕͝͝g̸̨̣̬͖̣̙̗̹̍̄̒̂̃̿̊̅̌͂̀̐̈́̀̍͑̅̄̕y̴̧̳̞̖̟͉͖̭̺̙͇͙͙͔̠̪͔͉͎̔́͐̓̃̈̾͌͊͛͑̇̆̍͘͠ͅ.̶̢̳̥̫͉͎͙̩̭̫͍̑̌̈́ ̴̧͔̟̜̞͚͎̟̯̩̼̞̬̜͓̞̳͓͋̎͘͜ͅE̶̢̛̖̋̔̑̌̈́͠͝n̷̢̟͔̭̦̘̞͛̆̌͐͊̀͂̂̆̎͋̄͒̈̄̉̂̊̐͝͠͝͝͠ê̶̛͎̞̫̻̲̜̲̜̤̞̟̫̱͔̱͓͓̄̊̓̑̓̔̊̒̔̅̄͐͝͝ͅŗ̷̢̛̪͎̜̭̫͉̻̙̘̫̰͔̭͕̬̹̲̣̫͚̟̠͆̓͋̈́̂̓̈́̓̾̂̎̆͑́̈̀̄̚͝͝͝͝ģ̴̢͈̙̙͚̮̘͉̝̬̫̞̙̰͈̖͈̖͎̘͙̐̓̂̃̃͑̽̅̓͘͜͠ͅỵ̶͖̠͍͎͈̙͓̼̙͚̉̓̀͌̃͂̔̚͜ͅ.̴̧̢̙̫͉̰̝̼͚͍̺̘͚̗̝̟̈́̌͆̓̐̋̅͒̆̓̓͑̕͝ͅ ̸̢̥̗͈̣̳̼͚̖̻͚͋̌͌̃͛̾͒̃͆͒͂̕P̶̢̫̜̰̞̥͓͍͈̯̹͉̙̺̪̀ő̵̧̢͔̻̭͍͔̬̲̖͉̼̃̒͑̃͗̋̕̕͝͝w̸͕͋̈̽̽̈́̄̽̈̈́̈́̉̓́̆̚͘͝ȩ̶̱̳̜̲̦̮͓̲̖̣̬̰͇̠̙͌͋͋̋̿͠ŗ̵̧̜̟̫͇̮͉͖̼̻̫̮̣̜̳̗͓̰͙̳̮͉́̎̀̊̃͌̓͘͜͝͠͠.̵̧̪̥͍́̒̔̏͊̔̆̊̈̎̎̾̃̀̇͆̎͌͝͠Ṃ̸̡̧̻̹͍̭͖̮̖̝̝̖͈̯̬͌̔͗̔̔͜͜ȩ̶̧͙͔̪̺͙̳̬̤̰͖̙̪̩͙̻̼̈̐͛̓͊̍̈́͛̅̈́̈́̐̔́̃̒̔̐͐̚͘͠m̸̲̥͈͇͐̓̉͒͗͗̍͑̈́̄̈̌͛̚͝͠ơ̵̡̤̅̃̇̃̃͛̈́͛̓̔͌̕͠͝ŗ̸̨̢̛̲̲̭̱̯͙̖̫̱͖̬̜̅͂̾̓̂͂͌̓͗͐̀̿̀̔͐́̋͝ͅī̷̛̛̞̯̣̖͇̯͎͇̟͖̬̻͓̗̙̲͚̰̗͎̓̍̑̇͒͂͋̊́̓͂̿̽͆͘͠͝͠ē̷̢̧̮̦̲͉͚̞͚͙͔͉̱͕̜̫̥̭̥̹̻̔̏͗́͆̾̅̅͘͜͝s̶̡̨̨̛͍͓̝̟̼͑͐̈́̏̿̓̋̀͆̕͝͝͠͝ͅͅ.̷̢̨̨̖̞̣̮̤̭͉̻̼̬̯͇͇̻̫̝͆̆ͅ ̴̡̡̧̢̢̱̜͉͍̬̠̭̼͉͖̟̦̬͙͙̭̣̗̓͋͌̀͂̆̃͊͝͝͠͝ͅJ̸̟͈̜͓̺͎͚̊̑́̿̃̆̿̔̋͠͝a̶̘͔̥̱̱̔̽͜ǹ̵̡͚̺̭̰̘͕̜̹͉͆̏͒̀̃͑́͆͌̉͜͠ͅe̶̡̘̺̗͙͇̯͓̒͐̐͒̇̒̍̆́̒̄͛̏͌.̸͇̠̠͖͚̮̦͉͍̥̲̮̰̮̂͋͝T̵̢̢̧̹̠̖̭̻͖͌̈́͗̊̃̚ô̸̧̞̩̱̘̝̬̻̭͙͚̳̞̩̯̣͓͍͉̍̒̓̏͆̄̾̕͜ͅͅͅn̷̛̙̗͈̟̘̖̾̓̾̃̂̋̒͗̇̏̍̐͒̇̉̃̓͌͌͋͋͝y̵̨̳̰̻̣̳̹̒̄̃͑̽͒̋͋̀̂̽̍̉̓̚͜ͅ.̷̢̯͙̦̪̣͓̫̗̜̭̘̯̲̯̎̉̓͌͒̀̄̈́͘ ̶̢̱̲͓̜̺̰̤̘̝͒P̵̧̨̡̢͇̘̦͎̤̟̗̜̺͉̞͚͖̯͖͓͉̓̓̽ę̵̦͔̦̙͚̟̣̣̭͈̫̂̓͛͐͗̐͒̏͗̉̾̇͝ẗ̶̡̢̡̲̹̤͔̗̳͇̭̭̪͇̼̙͚͕̯̣͆̔̎̑̈͐͗͆̑̉̍̅ȩ̴̟̰̻̝̟̻̼̥͚́́̿͒͑̀͌͋͐̅̒͋̓͛̓̏̉̈́͘͝͠͝ŗ̷̝̩̼͓̃̀̽̌̑͂͜.̵̛̙̤̮̗̣͊̒̈̿̋̈́̆̋͠T̵̨̧̡̛̳̝̪̣̻͇̞̳̹̘͈̩͈͕̗̰͒̑̍̈́͋̄̀͋̃̓͗͋̚̕̚̚̚͝͠i̴̛̛͉͕̥̗͎̠̦͍̲̰̼͓̻͙̠͒̅̋͒̽̽̏͗̌͐̆̀̏̚͜͝͠ţ̴̼̜͖̞̺̻̖̥͖̞̰͖̳̒͂̓͌͗̌̀̓̍̈́̎͒̆̾͊͠͝ͅa̷̮̠͇̻͙̱̳͓̍̈́̎͌̏͆̍̒͊̆̄͒̐͐̏̄̾̇̓͘͝n̶̜̰͚͍͎̦͙͍̻̻̹̫̱̥̫͕͐̄͗͋̓͂̒̆͆͋́͆̾̄̀̈́̈̕̚̚͠.̴̛͕̍̽̈́̃͐̎͑̾̃̉̎̐͋̂̉̍͆͘͝͝͝ ̵̰̹̥̮̗̼̌͆̈̃̑̿͗̀̋̉̂͊̂̑́̇̾̾͘͠͝T̵̬̹̟̙̠̫̖̔̌͋͌̋̈́̃͋́̑̂͒h̵̨̢͈̺̬̖̫̠͍͖͇̩͔͍͈͉̩͖͛̔͠a̶̢̧̮̰̘͎͙͎̣̲̥̩̲̦̥͎͙̺̅̓̔͆͆͝ͅn̷̮̤̐̂͆͌̀̌̐̈́͐̂̾͑͗̅͐̍́̾͘̕͝͝ȍ̴̘̗̗͓͎̦̙̗͉̲̗̈̓̈́̄͊͆̌̇̊̿̈́̚͘s̷̡̯͚̼͔̺͔̩̺̙͔͇̮̩̰̼͕̜̠͓̥̫̉.̸̢͈̻̼̻̫͊͌̓̀̈͂̑̀̀́ͅ1̶̛̙͔͈̼̿́̏̃̽͗͌̚͝4̴̧̧͔͉̟̦͔͖̝̬̗̥̫̳̭̽̓͋͘͝,̵̛̛͍̳̩̟͈̥̱̮̫͈̦̬̿̀̒̀͆̇͘̚̚̚͝͝ͅ ̷͙̬̘͙̟̣̞̱̪̦̠̥͉̠̻͓̘̂͒̌̐̅́͒͑̾̄̋̍͛͑̇͊͗͜͠͝ͅ0̵̢̹̤̘͕̻͑͑͐̀̎̋̎̌̎̈̈̑̋̇̉͐̽͘0̷̧̛̛̲͔̘͉͍̅͌́͊͆̾̏̉͊̂͂͂̆̈́̈́̎̈̾̚͠0̸̢̝̝̮̿̈̆͆̽̈́̊̑̎̈́́͂̆̈̑̀̎͘̕̕͘͠,̴̛͙̇͑̐̃̃̅̇͊́͛͐̇̒͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨͇̖̲̭̙̲͈̥̙̠̮̭͖͎̦͉̤̰͚͗̔̇́̎̀́̏͌̓5̷̤͎̻̫̣̞͎̙̫̾̿̂̈́͑̌͋̋̔͛̂̐̚͝͝0̶̨̢̢̯̫̜̝̻͎͖̯͉̤͚̰̬͇̀́͊͐̐̆̍̆͋̋̒̇͑̊͊̔̓̈́̍̕͠͝ͅ1̴̧̢̧̰̞̜̥̥̝̬̬̝͎͗́͛̀̎̓̉̑̿̆́ͅ.̴̳̯̜͎͕̬̰̫̖̘̫̳̙̻͙̼̫̀̇̓́̉̎͌̈̀̈͜ ̷̻͕̬͇̠͝K̸̡̥̹̩̥͒̎̔̆̓͆͆̾̇̆̀̿̒̈́̏̓̊̄̔̽a̸̡̨̨̢͙̻͉̞̭̠̹͖͎̜̳̯̰̺͈̫͚̮̍̑͒̔̌͒͒͗͝ͅm̶͇̹͖̹̻̖̹̺̺͈̬̭̠̙͔̊̓̌̂̎̎͒͐̆̒̌̿̈́̑̐̊̊̊̀̕͠͝͝à̵̯͇̝͌̎́͑͑̔̈̐͗̚̕̚͝ŗ̷͈̭̣̱̦͆̈́̌̀̌̈͂̈́̀͐̿̒̈́̉̄̒͑̓̈́͘̕͝͠-̵̢̘̯͕͓̺̣̥̳̘̮̗̍̇̉̓̈́̏̆͂͋́͗̃̑̀̃̓̾͌̐̿͑̌͝͠T̷̨̡̺͓̖̺͕̻͇͕̭̥̰̗͈͎̞͔̪̘͍̼̀͒̉̈̾̔̌̈̓̅̋̏̈́͗̐͋̚͜͜͠ą̷̨̫͕̤̟͎̠̘̠̬͙̪͍̩͙̳͇̩̪̋̋̄̊̃̓͛̍̀̉̀̉͗̇̐̓̾̽̚͘̕͠j̷̨̛̤͇̪̪̺̻̊̈́̔́̀͗̎̿͌̓̅̀̓̓̏͌̑̈́̕͘͘͝.̵̻̝̠̻̜̬̣̪̯̜̺̫̗̐̀͘ͅ ̶̠͉̪͇̰̟͍͇͔̬̭̝̭͈̖̥̘̰̜̝͖͖̜̫̿͗̈́̈́̚E̴̢̡͚̩̥̝̦̙̟̜͉̜̻̗̭̔̅͌̅̆̄͂͊͌̃̏͑́͜͝͝ỳ̴̨̡̰͓͚͉̫͔̳̳̘̝̝̥͍͐̌̌͒͐͐̂͗͒̊͊̓̇͝͝ë̵̠̞͍͔̫͓̮̼͙͍̭̖̺̼̘̺̜̬̘́̄̋̽̀̏̐͑̒̈́̾̓̇́̽̓̽̃̋ ̶̧̢̗̳̻̻͍̑̍͘̕͜õ̸̼͋̐̋͊̈́̈͋ḟ̸̤̲͖̥̲̰̺͚̱̹̄̒̽̏̔͋̉͌̓͋͐͋͐̑̌̽̃͐̊̉̕͜͝ ̸̨̗̻̦͖̠̮̪̤͛̅̈̀̏͗̆͛̓̾̊̈́̀͊͐͌͐̒̕̚͝͝Ą̸͉͈͔͎̣̱̤͇̞͙̞͖̯͕̙̲̰͚̫̱̲̒͐͊̆̾̉͘͜͠͝g̶̨̨̨̾̐̊̓͐̎̏̂̑̇̚a̴̛̞̝͍̹̻͚͍͔̗͓͊̈́̏̇͜͝m̶̡̳͖͕̖͓̭͇̻̝͂͛̐̈́̿̆̒̐͋̈́͐̓̐͋̎̋̈́̈̌̆̽͂͘ͅͅo̶͍̘̦̫̼̻̮̖͇͚̪͓͙̔̐͋̆͗́͗͜ť̵̼̘̻̭͙̥̭̞͇̯͉̝̺̝͙̞͙̝͚͉̓͒̔̊̈́̈́͗͗̋̒͗͌̃̔͘͜͠ẗ̸̡̘̤̰͓̠̳̰̭̲͇̦̰͇̰̜͇͎̼̥̗́̽̍̀̆͌͆̑͌͝͝ͅo̷͕̺͇̜͍͙̩͈̥̍̀̌́̀̈́̾́̿́̌̈͆́̓̇̌̕̚̚͝ͅ.̷͎̝̖͓͚̼̻̬͈̬̪͚̫͖̤͎̳̰̝̭̹͖́̈́́̿̆͊̇͜͠ͅ ̶̨̧̢̧̙̘͓̭̖̹͔̞͖͙̠̞͚͙͌͆̏̓̐̈́̓͐̾̓̈̀̚͝͝͠S̶̡̨̢̛͕̦̹̜̯̘͚͎͉̝̺̰̱̬̘̬͔͙̃̎̓͌͒͛̓̌͆̈́͂͊͑́͒̓̿̓͗̇͂͘͠ṗ̴͉̗͆̀̓͂̃̏̈́̚͜ḛ̸̜͕͙͈̮̬̏́̃̓͑̽͂̒͌͋̿͋̕͜ļ̵̥̙̙͓͚̦̣̲̪̭̠̠̲̼͖͈̇̏̿̑͑̉̒͜͜ͅl̸̢̰̞̟͕͕͓̺̗̫͈̮̹̭̹̫͉̻̭̺̳̞̳̠͛̀̀́̄̐̿̎̌͌̂̀͑͠͝s̴̡̨̹̻̝͔͔̜͕͕͙̥̝̜̞͙̦̹̖̬̯͍̋̑́́̍̓͂̈́͛̈͂̌̋́̈͑̈́͂̕͘͝͝.̶̧̧͔̘̯̬͎̬̝̯̞̮͕̓̊̑̐̈́̊͊̒̌͘̕͜͠͝ͅͅͅ ̷̺̃̑̈́͆͆̓͌͑̏̈̿͐̀̎̏̇̋͐̕̕͝͝S̶̢̹̙̳̞̟̺̯̝̲̦̫̼̮͉͂̀̊͗͐̅͐̎̾͘̚͜͝ͅͅͅp̸͔̦͓̘̣͉̦͈͓̗̥̥̿͆̊͛ẻ̸̢̡̡̨̨̖̟̫͎̥̭͇̗͕̱̺͍͔̞̭͍̇̀͐̐̅̀̀̌̉͌̾̄͒͌͘l̷̢̛̫̳͖͎̜̰̟̼͙̳̳̪̲̮̔͑͆̌͑̎̋̔̏̄̑͐̅̑̆̅̾̀̍̚̕͠͝ͅl̴̡̝̬̫͓̥͑̆͛͗͐͒̅͝͝͠͠s̸̭̱̭̣͎̦̺̘̠̬͔̺̯͇͍͆̂̍́̄́̈́̇̃̉̈́̃̂̃͝ͅ.̵̢̟̪͍͔̼̙̮̠̙̭͙̖̬͈̲̟͈̮̗́̾̎́̓͒̌̾̔̍͑͛̃̉̏̀̄̅̅͐̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅ ̶̡̧̙̫̙̱̘̝͖̳̺̪̩̙̹̹͔̮̤̫̼͓̏̅̅̿̋͋̕S̶̯͎̊̀̏̓̓͛̅͂̈́̈́̀̋̍͠͝p̴̢̡͖̟͓͎̪̻͚̘̫̲͔̥̞̪̍̈́̌̄͝ę̴̻̮͙̗̹̳͕͕͈͉͛̎̽̽̀̆͌̾͆̉́̓́̏͆͂̾̿̕̕͜ͅl̵̢̫̪̝̗͈̮̰̠͉͕̼̗̭͈͈̯̾̂͋̀̑̊͆̔̌̈́͗̋̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͝ļ̴̡̡̠̻͚̝̳͉͛͐̔̐̔̒̈̂́̾̑̈ș̸͍͕̻͎̯̓ͅ.̸̨̪̜̯͍̼͓͚͓̺̺̦̱̠̭̳̦̮͙̗̒̎͝ ̸̘͎̤̿͊̔̌̈͊̅̂̃̔̋̒̔́̑̚͠Ṡ̴̢̨̲͇̝̽̉̓͊̃̈̋͆̕̚͝ṕ̸̰̜͙͍̰͚͔͈̹͖̱̟͇͉͙͉̦̲̾̍̃̍̅͒͑̈́́̕ͅͅͅȩ̵̧̛̼̩͓̭̖̯̞̦̫̺̤̫̥́̐̀̓̍́̓́͊̎̏͋̐͘̕͝͝l̷͉̤͖͕̲̙͕͓̖̼͈̘̬̗̩̟̝̭̰̲̲̽̽̓͜l̷̡̧̗̭̻̮̙̰̦̲͖̳̫̼͖̘̏̀̎̍́͜s̶͈͙͈̞̘͍̳̓̒.̴̜̺̱́̑̀̊̌͑̍̒̈͐͋̊̕͠ ̸̤̱̹͊̈́̉͗̈́̐̀̂͝͝I̸̛̛̻̖̿͋͐̌̉͌̕ǹ̶̥̿ͅf̸̧̧̡̛̦͕̘͚̠͕͕̤̤͕̜̭̤͍͒͌̇̐̏̂̌̆̏͊͑̈́̀̌̓̔͑̎̎̒̕͠o̶̡̞̟̹̭̦̬̜̼̗̻͍̯͉̱̪̖̘̹̹̝̔̍́͗̈́͋͑́̂̎̃̅̋̓͝ͅr̵̖̳̣͂m̷̨̧͕̭̤̦͎̪͚̙̝̥̞̺̬̖̭͍̋ͅą̸̞̪͎̳͔̫̰̳̦͎̟̩́ť̶̪̺̬̗̣͙̣̬̭͂͑͊͐̀̓̓͐̉̃̍͊̅̏͜͠͝ͅi̸̧̘̟͚̟̱̮͕̩̜͈̲͋̿͌̉͊͐̅̇͊̀̓̉͜͝ớ̴̦̙̲̭̰̜̩̘̰̯̟̳̳̖̠̺͔̩͔̓̍̾͒̈́̔͋̎͘n̷͚̣͔͈̰̖̝̘͇͍͖̝̹̈́̔͛̍̏̒̿̔̔̋̀̚̚.̶̧̛̳̺͈̬͊ ̸̳̼͒̅̐̊̈́̇͗͆̕̕ͅS̸̰͚̳̻̘̣͈̭̩̜͍̥̆̃̑ͅu̶̡̢̨̥͖̖̦͙͚̓̽̏r̸̛̠̙͕̣̝̼͉̗̹̜̯̮̩̞͖̯̎͋́̌̓̀͗̎͐̊͋̀̈̄͛̓͘̕͝͝ͅͅͅǵ̶̙͗̄͗̎e̶̟̝̱̭̙̞̎̽̚̚ŗ̴̤̼̠̜̤̥̘̠̘̥͌̂͛̐̋̓́̑͌͜ý̶̪͇̫̭̞̳̩̳̦͓̰̲̰̝̤͖͓̠̩̔̿̈́͛̍̋͌͂̈̓̏̋͊̆͗͑͋̂̕͝ͅ.̵̤͓͈̳̫͙̦̯̩̼̻͙̟̆̑͋͊͂̔̔̈́̂̆͠ ̵̢̡͖͔̯̰̮̤͍͓̠̮͉͉̫͓̺̗̜̪͍̆͛̓̈́̐̍̅̊T̷͍̩̖͍͎̦̔̾ẖ̵̡͖̅̈́̇͑̂͗͐̈̐̅̾̃͐̌̋̅̂͝e̷̡̤̦͓̜͈̠͔̩̱͎̰̻̟̰̰̭̻͉̭̣̋̉ͅͅ ̵͈̹̭̲̳̐̎̈̅̈̔̂̈͛̓̆̈́̌̍́͛̽̏̂̏̕̚̚ą̷̨̹͉͓̻̩̞̟̣͔̫̰̭̤͆̉̎̍̅̈̎̿̑̽̒͆c̵̼̤̼̤̱̍̓̏̓͒̽͒̓̾̒̇̋̽̓̅̑̏̕͜ç̵͈̫̤̲̰̩̖̻̙͕̲̲̻̘͑͋̈̑͊̏͛͂̾̾̓̈̓͒͘̕͘͝͝ͅi̴̢̛͒̈́͛͋̓̔́ḑ̴̳͔͈̥͚͇̲̲̪̫̹̖̳̹̤͔̝͈͌̆̋̀̏͆̒́͒̃͌́͘͜͜͝ę̵͓̱̺̜̣͗̉̆͠ń̶̨̢̧̛̛̯̩̖̻͉͎̩̮̳͖̩̹̠͍͎̣̜͚̓͆̾͆́̎̋̔͂̚̚͝ͅͅt̶̡̧̡̻̻̫͚͕̤̻͍̹͙͕̬̰̭̞̺̱̦̯̮͑̎͌̿̈́̍͑̿͛͐͒͝ͅ.̷̨̡̤̼̫̺̪̳̤͎̳̃̈̈̒̅͛̔͂̈́̂͑͝ ̸̨̧̯̣̬̘̬̳̮̝͕͔͕̩̜͎͇̄̐̔̌̽́̑̈́͐͐́̓̿̽́̅͐̓̒̒͜͜ͅJ̵̠͍͓͔̟̠̪̘̈́͂̇̊͐̑̿̽͐̚͝͠o̷̡̡̦͚͎͔̥̱̭̟̳̟̖̻͕͖̘̯̰̔̊ͅb̵̢̲̙͕͍͎̤̺̯͎͎͈͂̐̍̆l̵̙̻͓̳̭͉̬̍̀̕e̷̫̱̞͂́̍̿̅̈̋͐̏̉̋̃̀͌͘͘͝͝͠s̴̡͎̦̗̰̘̺͔̪̞̺̲̻̭͍͓̟͇̯͇̦̹̆̎͐̋͘͜ͅs̸̨̡̠͙̱̣͖͚̲̖̼̺̪̲̮̙̙̖̬̱̩͔͇̗͐̈́́͛̅͋̀͊̋̈́̎͆͐͆͂̍̾̉̑̔̚.̵̧̧̳̮̟̫̪̜̻̤͚͖͇̤̣̣̜̞͙̘̦͔͎͕̌̉̅͐̑͋̍̅͛̅̄́̑̓̈́̃̿̂́̒̅͠͠͝ ̸̝̑̐͋͑͆̃͂͠ͅĻ̴̳̤̬̟̱͚̼̼̩̯̗̈̾̀͑̔͊͐͐̚͝͠͝ͅͅơ̷̳͚̲̖̿̋͑͆̇̂͐̿͊̓͋̊̆̏̚͝v̷̨̡̺̘͙̝̺̳̖̞̜̹̮̳͉͖̼̜̄̓̂̓̄̔͘͘͘͜͜͠ͅe̵͖̓͑̌́̀̇̓̆̈̃̎̂͌̋̒́̄̄̋͋̿̀̊.̵̠̙̮͍̱̤̫͂̚ ̷̯̹̮̭̞̤͓̼̳̝͓̇Ã̷̧̙̪̞͎͈̝͕̥̯̞̹̩̙̈́̎̈́̾͐̒͛̂̈͠ͅs̵̼̹̩̫̘̜̩̯͈̙͉̭̘̫͕̱̀̅̿̂͛̈̓̚͜͠ṫ̷̡̢̟̮̜̦͑̆̇̒̀̎͋̍̒͌̌̇̇̑̈́̀́͗͠r̷̡̲̮̞̖͙̗͕͖͖͚̠̪̜̬͌̏́̍͛̑̀͗̓́̍͌̅̿͊̆̈͊̚̚̕͠a̷̛̼̽́͒̅̄̆̄͗͋̈́̄̂̕͝͝l̵̨̧̝̳̤͌̀̍͂̑̍̇̿̓͑͑̍̎̋͗̀͘͘͜͜.̵̢̨̛̛̦̦͚̦̥̬̜̼͔͇̱̠̖͇̺̈́̇̃̇̏̿͒̾͒̃̑̆͐́̓͘͝ͅ ̸̧̺̘͙̯̭̖̗̪̲̟͓̞̰̐̏̈́̇̅̎̀̇̓̃͑́B̴̢̢̬̮̪̗̣̰͕̮͓̍̉͒̄͒̄̈̂̐̅̂̈́̓͑̄͌̓̚͘ą̵̩̘̗̤͇̺͓͇́́͐͌̑́̌̀̒͋͑̑̎̒̀͋̿͜͝n̸̡̘̲̹͎̠̜̲͇̟̦͑͗ͅń̵̲̬̩̮̖̟͎͗̈́̿̔̓̚͜͠ȩ̶̨͉͚͖̻͔͚̝͉̼̯̹̜̝̣̱͎̞͌̇͊̀̚͜r̵͇̟͍̬̝͚̘̼̊̌̄͌̒̂̑̀̂͗́̇̌̈́̽͋̀͋̈̆̌̈́̚͝.̸̡̢̮̦͍͓̯̤̬̹͚̞̩̭͔̳̰̝̲̱́̕͘͜ ̴̡̨̜̝̦͈͎̤͓̳͓̭̩̳̝̖̃͌́͆̑̈̌̿͊̀͌̿̾̔̚͜ͅẀ̶̡̨̨̮̖͔̠̝̖͕̦͎̲̩͋͂͗̄̑̈́ͅo̴̰̰̞̰̟͇̼̗͓͆͆̓̀̆̏̽͋̈̊̀̿͑̆͗̈́͝͠n̶̢̢̟͚̥̳̠̠̂̈̾͛ģ̶̟̝̟̰̘̺̬͚͉̪͍̤̀̉̾͐͐͒̌̓́̾́͌̀̽̅́͝͝͠.̷̗̺̥̯͈̜̟̯͉̲̘̼̞̘̻̜̲̼̙̺̼̫̝̔̐̍͊̍̈́̀̀̕͠͠ͅ ̶̨̧̻͖̫̺̤̻͓̱͈̬̘̬̪̣͓̗̟͕̎͌̂͐̎̆̄̍͑̀̌͋̓̊̂͗̚͜͝S̴̡̡͕̱̠͓͎̗̫̪̭̦̘̲̙̫̱̉͐̀̽̿̔̂̀̎̚͝͝ͅa̸̱͕͑̑̽̈́̓̃͑̑̍͑̚͜n̸̬̪̬͎̤̜͔̱̯̹͔̤̙̮̟͖͖̙͎̑̎͆͌͆̒͊̏̐͆̀͌̃́͘͘͠͝s̴̨̧̢̼͈͚͔̭̻̯̭͉̪͇̞̺̲̭̗̳̩̽̇̄̀̔̾͘͜ͅk̶̢͚̻̣̠̙͚͈͕̮͍̠̱̳͖̯͎̮͇̜̔̍͆̉̏̈̃̊͒̕̚͝͠ȑ̶̡̙͎̔̈́̿̂͝i̵̢̯̝̺̺͛̈́̾͊t̷̢̢̧̧̨̬͙̫͎̙̜̘̳͔̘̰͉͒͋̏̍̌̀̓̀͋̽͗̀̊͒̕.̷̩̅̏͊̈́͊̊̃̀̆̏̾͊̃͗̀̕̚̕

 

  
A distant voice echoed in Mav's ears and it hurt to listen. She couldn't tell if she was standing up or on the floor crying as he mind seemed to explode. It hasn't stopped. More and more memories poured in. His and hers mixed as if they were just one person's. Shakily her hands reached to block out all the piercing noises pounding against her eardrums, but it was no use. Flashes of scenes Mav was sure she hasn't experienced, was engraved into her brain. Her stomach was doing flips on constant repeat. The dimensions were all colliding. Wong was yelling out her name. Lightning was coursing through their fingers. Rain started to flood the floors and stain the walls. The portal from Titan was closing. ḍ̷́̓̒̅̚͘͝o̶̟̪̺͔͚͖̞̮̯͉͉͍̝͋̎́n̶̛̦̖̞̈͛̓̑̀̀̔̆̀͛̾͘͝'̶̧̠̰͈̲͇͈͉̣͗͜t̵̝͎͂̑̌͐̽̇̆̏̑͊̃͛͑ ̴̡͚͓̞͍̹̬̺̮̍̈́̄̏̑͐͊͊̀̽̓̈͠ͅs̵̢̩̞̻̲͈̩͍̗̍͆͐̂̉͊͆͌̄͘͜͠ạ̵͈͇͓͙̟͔̬͓͇̒̈́̿͐̆͊̀̀̋̏͝͠ͅy̵̨̫͎͔̹̱̖̮̥͚͛̇̾̉͠ͅ ̵̳͔̾͒͑̉̄͆ͅḯ̸̡͎̺̠̆̄̃͌͠ ̷̧̡̧̛̖̣̫̟̙̗͈̻̻̗͍̔͜d̷͈̗͙̩̭̭͕͗̈́̊̈̓̔̈́̇̐̉̆̐͊̑͜i̶͕̫͕͍͓̙͑̓͑͐̓͂̀̈́̅d̴̛̲̙̞̤͈͍̝̼͖̫̈̂̿̚̕͜n̶̳̯̙̑̆͜'̴̛͎͇̫̦̘͎̞̹̪̲̜̅̃̾̈͑͆̂́͌t̵̢̺̘̲̗̣̗̦͖̖͎͎̺̐̍͛̚̕̚͜ ̴̛͍̤̀̔́̾̽̾̔̾̂͗̕͝ẃ̴̧̬̩̦͕̝̠̠̳̥̬̬͖̭̥̋̕ȧ̵̩̯͓̺̅͘͝r̵̮̲̼̝̊̋́͂̿̂̊n̵̛̗̮̮̘̬̳̎́̊̏̓̒̈̍̈̎̏̒͂̚ ̶̨͒͐y̸̞͇̬̥̎̓̓̀͒̋̿̂̾̀̕͘͝ö̷̮̮͇͔̜̠̱̳̯̦̙̹͕̕u̸̻͕͖͉͕͎̣̺̣̎̈̃̈̋̆̆̄̈́͆̽̀͋̂̕Stephen said, but the voice was her own in her head. Don't say I didn't warn you. They were loosing. Mr. Lord messed up. Stark! Thanos hear is the stone. We're in the endgame now. THOR. HE......y̸͖̝͗͑̉͒͂͗̌̔̀̉̏͌́͛̓̕o̷̡͎͎̱̟̭͍̬̝͖̗̭̯̜͈̤̓̃̏̑̇̇̂͆̾͋̅̓̍̈́u̶̡̧̧̨̻̺͈͚̫̮̙̱̺̓͌̂͊̊̽̿͊̒͊̎̕ ̷̻͍̞̳̟͈̥̹̩̳̟͖̺̯̀̈́̀̊͗̀̂̏͛̌̆̍̑͗͛͂͑̌́̌̚͠͝s̶̛͈̺̻͇̰͔̰̲̀̾̄̃̈͋̋͗͛̂̈̍̌̾̿̿̚͘̚͜͠͝͝h̸̨̛̺̭͙̖͎͓̝͍̭̠̽̒̏̌̓͗́̇̾͂̑̍͌͗̉̇͊͜͝͠͝͝ͅó̸͎͕̭͍̭̳̩̪̆̇̀̈͝u̶̧̼͇͍͍̱̣̳̹͖͖̞̩̝̇l̴̨̧̟̬̳̣̳̜̝̥̣̜͎̜̞̝͇̗̣͙͔̩̳͗̾ͅd̴̲̊̌̀́̓̓̂̾́̕͝ ̷̨͚͔͙̟̩̦̞̪͈̱̟̙̥̣̞̹̥̗̹̦̓͋̚͝h̵̨̛̯̤̬̼̫̤̺͈̍̀̀̇͘͜a̵̢̨̢̦͔̦̭͓̖͓̬͕̳̻̞͇̫̠̩͖̼̼͗͗͆͌͆̿̓̌̔̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅv̴͇͉̠̯͎̯́͛̒̍͠e̸̢̢͇̖̟̩̦͇̗̜̪͖̩̪̘̅̑̿͐̿̐́́͐̈́́͋̓̀̈́̒̕͠ ̷̩̭̤̩̖̲̳̹̤̯̟̯̞͖̻͍̘̻̪͚̦̈́̆͑̌̓̈̀͗̈͝͝͝g̶̡̗̼͑̎̾̈́̈́̽̉̐̔̀̔̑͛̀̐̽̃̚͠͠͝͝ǫ̶̨̢̺̘̦̬̫͉̙̰͔̝̬̆̒̇ͅn̸̠̩͚̳̖͒͐̅͒̆͐̌͂͂̀̓͛̋̈̓̈̃͊̅͌́̚͜é̶̛̛̮͕̝͉̱̲͍̯̘̯̫̠̱̯̓̓̊̋̓͌͒̈͛̇̽̆́͐͝͝͠ ̷̢̡̧̞̣̰̥̞̭̘̠̻̪̣͖͇̭̮̠̈̾̇̇͛̒̃̓͆̃̿̕͝ͅf̴̡̧̢̤̖̞̥͚̥̪́̓̂̑̃̔o̶͙̒̃͐̀̾̃̓̅͌͊̈́̽̋̉̆̉̊̃͝ŗ̵̢̜̗̣͚͈̹̭͖̋͒̚ ̷̧̨̧̛̪̦̻̤̗̣͚͈̪͈͓̱͉̖͓͈̹̫̫͌͛̓͑̇̀̈́͛̆͌̊͜͝ͅt̸̨̢̛͍͇͉̩͔̬̗̲̦͖̭̱̰̮̻̔̀̌̈́̄̾̄̽͛̎̃̉̐̉̂̋̃̈́̅̚̕̚͜ͅͅḫ̶̛͙̫̹̹͈̟̤̘̺̤̖̜̥͆͊̅̄̎̐̇͐̔̈́͘͜ȩ̸͍̙̻̰͇̺̥̜̼̩̬̹̣̤͍̝̖̳̰̙͂̃͛͜͜ ̷̰̅́́̐̏̒̔̅̈́͌͛̕ḫ̶̨̡͓̈́͆̌̈̾̐͛̈́̽̍̊̋̀̈́̐̑͑̇͛̚͘͝ȩ̸̺̖̦̻̜̙̝̭̗͔̩͙̎͗̿̈́̅̓̾̐̈́̋͂͌̊̕̚͜͜â̸̡̧̢̻͚̬͎̤̘̪̬̯̺͍̳̮̎͛d̸̡̧̰͈͙̞̳̺̜̺̤̹̏́̊̑͂̈́̾̽̂͋̀̀͗̄̈́̕̚̕͠.

Â̸̼̻͐̔̈́̇͛͌̆̍͠Ņ̷̧̗̟̭͇̯̝̯̝̰̥̠̫̪̜̱͌̈́̀̎̉̈͌̊̈̅̍̍͊̂̄̍̇̈̊̕̚̕̕ͅI̴̢̛̗̬̖̻̱̠̱͉̠͛͛͐̑̈́̒͆̕T̷̛̹̪͓̩̣̻̤̯̣̭̀̆̍̓̒́̀̆̾̾̈́̄̌͂͂̀̈̚Ü̴͖̤̰̪̝̑N̵̛̤̣̗͈̞͕̼̣̯̻͗͋̓̓̾̒̉̒̋̃͐̿̑̾̑͌̾͌̚̕͘͝. T̷̢̰̭̙̱͇͈͔̾͜o̶̡͕̯͊̆͋̀̐́͐̈́́͊̾͗̈́͒̓̅̔̎͘̚͠ņ̸̢̼͔̳̱̗̬̱̼̻̪̗̞͚̹̖͓̦̯̹͍̿̽̃͜y̴̜͌̓̇̂̈͊̑̽̎̓̎̅͂̾͋̾̎̕͠͝,̸̧̢̟͓̻̰͇͉̩̥̂̇̌̍̀͒̉̏̂́̽̋̈́̊̂̓̓̍̕͝͠ ̶̢̖̝̰̘̻͚̻̝̌̕t̵̰̪͔͇͍͖̥̰͍͙͖̗̰̥̝̭͚̓̍̀̒̓̌́̾͌͒̏͒͛͂͐h̵̡̨̟͈̲̱͔̲͕̙̣̞̗̪̝͈̻̦͉͍͑̓͌̂͑̒͗͠ͅe̸͎̰̞͓̟̩̭̳͚̭̲̮̓̐͋̀̏̂r̷̤͔̟͚͔̱̖̰͖̹̰̳̲͓̠̈́́̓͊̑̈́̍̀̚̕e̴͎͈̩͈̦͍̯̒̑̎̊͠ ̷̼̤̞̯̥̱̀̈́̾́́͛̽͂͂͐̒̍̀̐̈́͌͂͊̕ẅ̴̳̠̱͕̰̟͇̈́̇̉́̂̕͘͘͝a̶̛̺̬̭̩̳̻̲̝̬̦͒̓s̶̡̡̨̘̯̩̘̭͙͇̖̬̠̹̮͑̓̈́͑ ̴̡̛͇̲̖̼͇̯̠̪̅̏̄̌̐̂̇̌̇̈́̔͘̚͜͠ͅn̵̨̤̠̱̤̤͙͈̻̳̰̗̟͋͊̓̇́͊͒̑͒̌̚͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͝͝͝ͅờ̸̞̽͌̈́͑̈́̍͊̀̆͛͊́͌̚͘̚͘͝͝ͅ ̴̢̡̡̛̻̣̘̰͖͕̝̟̥̦̻͈̼̻̙̙͓̉͗̂͐̎̑̊̈́̄̀̉̊͂̊̾͑͑̄̽͂͌͘͜͝o̶̡̡̡̢̡̦̝͎̖̩̪̘͍̝̹̦͖̺͗̋͆̽͐̃̇̆͛́̅̏̈́̈͂́̉͝ͅͅͅͅț̶̛͕͛̓͛̒̀̔͂́̎̇͛͋̊͘̚͝ĥ̴̢̢̡̥̪͕͚̙̼͎͔̂͒̎̑͊̈́́̕͘e̵̢̢̙̼͔̠̝̱̰͈͂͌̀̒̌͆͗̔̉̂̅̉͛͋͘͝ṙ̵͖̝̖͖͉̳̬̩̹̣̭̅̊̆͌̇̍̓͐̈́̑̈́̄͒̇̄͝ ̵̨̡̭͓̰̭͔̮̦̮͈̼͇̱̘̼͇͕̰͚̬̖͖̱́́͑͝͠w̷̤̋́̀͑͂̕͝a̸̢̩̰̣͖̰̦̤̲͕̫̣̟̤͚̺͈͖͕̜̩̐̈́̆̽̓̀̈́̓͐̅̀͛y̷̧͙̲̥̫͕͓͎̫̠̩̩̒̏́̌̊͛̐̈̑̇̔͊̇̇̃̂̆̀̽͋̏̚͠.̷̧̧̳̳͔̦͔͉̟͚̳͔̹̥̻͖̗͍̱̰̜̠̀̓̅̕ ̷̪̣͓̭̣̬̩̮̰̣͎̯̖̹͎̭͋̎̋̐̋́́́̂̓͆̀̋̿͜͝

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on making it to the end of the chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. I’ve had this story idea in my mind for a long time. But I still don’t really have it all planned out. If you are interested in having a choice on what could/should happen, please follow my twitter account @petersdoritos. There I will post daily polls/updates/character information where you can vote on what can happen next. All information about this story will be pinned on my account.  
> -  
> Mav and Sunny are Filipino, so they speak Tagalog. As you noticed, all the Tagalog is translated in the parenthesis. If the translations bother you or you would rather see it formatted in a different way for future chapters, please comment below or tag me on twitter.  
> “Ate” is an honorific used before a female’s (feminine person’s) name that means older sister. Though people don’t need to be related to use this honorific. It is usually just used when referring to girl older than you and putting it before her/their name.


End file.
